Why the World Needs Superman
by louiselane
Summary: After coming back from the hospital, Lois decides to write a new article about Superman.


**Title:** Why the World Needs Superman  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** Post Superman Returns  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Superman  
**Characters:** Lois, Superman and Jason  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own DC comics or Superman. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** After coming back from the hospital, Lois decides to write a new article about Superman.  
**Dedication:** To Debora for beta reading this fanfiction and helping me with my English.

Lois opened the door of her house with a sleepy Jason in her arms. After making a kick stop in the restaurant next to her place, they had come back home after visiting Superman at the hospital.

She was still was felling very overwhelmed by the last few days since the man of steel had come back to her life. She had thought she didn't need him, but she did. Like she needs her son. She still was in love with him doesn't matter what she lied to herself or Richard. She couldn't forget him that easily, even if Richard tried hard to be his replacement. But she couldn't. Nobody could.

She took Jason to his room and put his blue pajamas and placed him in his bed. He was still sleeping peaceful. Lois was concerned about Jason too. She still couldn't believe how he could be Superman's son. She didn't remember how, but it's the only explanation for what happened in Lex's yacht. Although it kind of make sense now, after all since Jason was born he always had a very fragile health and now Lois knew why.

After kissing his forehead and closing the door of Jason's room, she headed to the living room and opened her computer. She needed to write to keep herself busy and since Perry would ask her to write about Superman's condition anyway, it's better start.

_Why the World Needs Superman_

_Lois stared at the computer blankly without knowing what to write. God, to write "Why the world doesn't need Superman" seemed so easy at the time. Maybe because I was hurt, sad and angry with him but now? He could die, for god sakes! The father of my son could die and I don't even know how (or what?) to write about him?. _

Suddenly a tear fell from Lois's eyes while she still was staring at her computer trying to write something. Her fingers couldn't move to write anything. She was too worried with him. She couldn't loose him again. Not after she had find out about Jason. Not now.

Lois took off her glasses and sighed frustrated. She decided to go to the garden and smoke to see if she could think about anything to write. She is the better reporter on the Daily Planet after all. She couldn't have a crisis right now.

She wiped the stubborn tear that keep rolling on her face and picked a cigar and a lighter to smoke outside of the house while Jason wasn't around. She knew she had promised him not to smoke anymore but she needed one cigar right now.

She picked the cigar and started to light it but something stop her. No! She would write that damn article without smoke. She wouldn't break a promise she had done to her son. Not today.

Suddenly Lois heard Jason's voice in his window yelling "Good night." She turned to him and then turned around to notice Superman floating next to her. He was alive! And had come to visit her… them. So, that means he had heard everything she had said.

Lois sighed and smiled to him without knowing what to say. She had so much to talk about with him, mostly about Jason but the words didn't come out of her mouth. "I..."

Superman just stared at her with that beautiful and warm smile of his. The away he was looking at her melt her heart making her forget about his absence during the last five years. She sighed before finally speaking to him. "So, we'll see you … around?"

"I'm always around." He answered charming as always. "Good Night, Lois!" he said before flying away as she and Jason were still watching him go away.

Lois looked to Jason's window and smiled at him. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"But if Superman comes back?" Jason asked scratching his eyes still sleepy.

"I'll call you." Lois answered him, who look at her suspicious.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Jason went back to his room as Lois smiled as she went back to the living room. Richard had taken the seaplane with him after he dropped them on the hospital. They talked after that and had decided the best thing to do right now it was having a break to them, although they agreed Richard should keep visiting Jason who Richard loved like he was his own son.

Lois sat back in her chair and stared at her computer screen once more before finally having the strength to write something about the last son of Krypton, the man of steel, the man who broke her heart in so many pieces after he left but seemed to mend every piece after they fly again.

_Why the World needs Superman_

_I wrote once that this world doesn't need Superman and doesn't need a savior, but after the events of the last weeks I have to disagree about my own article. I was wrong about Superman. _

_The world needs him. We need him. Superman is the hope that helps us to keep going to fight about what is right and true. He told me recently that he hears everyday people crying for a savior. _

_  
Superman is the kind of man who makes things happen. Superman belongs to the world; he is our greatest protector and hero. He cares about his adopt world as much as he cares about the people who lives here. _

_Just as much as we need him, he also needs us. Today at the Metropolis Hospital, millions of people went there to show their support to the man of steel. It was nice to see so many people worried with him like he is always worried with us. That's why is so easy for people like Lex Luthor try to take vantage of his good heart. He still have faith in the human race, even if we don't have anymore. _

_The world still needs a savior, somebody you know you can count on in the moments you feel helpless and with sadness. Superman sacrifices himself to save us But even so, we still need him. And we'll always need. _

_Welcome back, Superman !_

_Lois Lane _

**The End**


End file.
